La quête d'un foyer
by Linoulalou
Summary: Ashura est l'ombre de Sonic, ce qu'il a toujours cacher. Mais qui est cette chat, elle se prénomme Blaze, elle aussi elle a une face cacher. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien, mais Ashura compte bien faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'oubli pas lui.


Q.G. du G.U.N.

Shadow et Rouge s'était fait convoqué en urgence par le général aux baux milieux de la nuit. Dans la salle où ils se trouvaient il n'y avait que deux chercheurs et le général. Si ce réveille fut brutal pour Shadow, Rouge se sentait de vigueur. Cela faisait quelque minute qu'ils étaient là et pourtant le silence n'en demeurait pas moins. Rouge bien que peux affecter par la fatigue fut agacé par pareille silence.

« Bon, ce n'ai pas que j'ai d'autre projet cette nuit mais je ne compte pas attendre de tous vous voir tombé de fatigue. »

Le général releva la tête puis ce décida à prendre la parole sens véritablement faire attention à la remarque de Rouge.

« Je vous ai convoqué à pareille heur pour de bonne raison. J'ai eu vent de rumeur à propos d'une relation avec un hérisson dénommé Silver. Est-ce vrai ?

« Oui mon général. » Avoua Shadow ayant pris cette question comme une demande d'ave.

« Et quelle est-il ? » Poursuivi le général.

Cette fois, ce fut Rouge qui prit l'initiative de parler.

« Nous l'avons juste croisé lord du combat contre Solaris il vit actuellement chez la mère de Cream. Il vient apparemment du futur mais refuse catégoriquement d'y retourné car il est persuadait que son amie : Blaze est toujours en vie alors même qui l'as vus périr devant ses yeux face à Solaris. Il fut donc, suite a cela, complétement détruis sur le point psychologique. »

Le général prie un air pensif. Il se retourna un instant pour faire un signe de tête au chercheurs qui à son signale commenceraient as tapé une multitude de code dans le but d'ouvrir la porte blindé derrière eux. La porte s'ouvrit et le général fit signe au deux compagnon de s'avancé. La pièce était noire, on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une multitude de voyant tout juste assez puissant pour éclairer le panneau de contrôle.

Les chercheurs se mirent a galopé dans tous les sens quand il finir par allumait la lumière. Rouge fit un pas en arrière. Les deux compagnons étaient stupéfaits. Le général ce mis en face d'eux, dos a l'objet de leur stupeur.

« Voici Blaze the cat, Princesse et souveraine d'un monde parallèle. »

L'objet de leur stupeur n'ai autre qu'un gigantesque tube de conservation contenant Blaze dans un liquide légèrement vert en état de dormance relier a un masque a oxygène ainsi que différents câbles. La princesse était méconnaissable, une partie de sa peaux partent de la bouche jusqu'à son oreille avait était arraché. Elle était juste vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital blanche.

« M…Mais…Mais que lui est-il arrivait ? » balbutia Rouge

« Blaze étant une pyrokynésiste, en fusionnent avec Solaris n'a pas totalement était détruite. A la mort de ce dernier, elle fut d'une certaine manière expulsé. Nous l'avons retrouvais au abord d'un village tribal de renards dans un état de décomposition avancé mais a notre grande surprise toujours vivante. Si no satellite n'avait pas détecté une anomalie dégagent la même énergie que Solaris, il est peu probable qu'elle est réussi à s'en sortir. »

Shadow se mit à grincé des dents, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué le fait qu'il compatissait avec douleur qu'a éprouvait Silver et pour cause, il s'était vus en lui. Lui aussi avait ressenti ça. Maria aussi est pratiquement morte sous ces yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Silver si vous saviez ? »Dit-il une fois sa rage passé.

Le général le regarda Longuement avant de lui répondre.

« Secret-défense. C'est par ailleurs pour cette raison que nous sommes que 5 ici. Cette mission doit être menait dans le plus grand secret. Cette mission, il s'agit de faire en sorte que personne ne s'approche de cette salle, n'entre dans cette salle. Il en va de soi que ce que vous avait pus voire dans cette pièce ne doit pas atteindre d'autre oreille que les vôtres. »

« Si je puis me permettre mon général, cette salle d'après ce que j'ai vus ne semble pas besoin de notre protection, de plus si personne est au courant pour son contenu, pourquoi il y en a qui voudrais s'en approchait sans compter le faite que seul des membres du G.U.N. peuvent entré dans nos locaux. » Insista Rouge visiblement pas enchanté de devoir passé ses journée à devoir surveiller un cadavre.

« C'est à la base ce que nous pension mais des vidéos de surveillance à infrarouge on put détecter la signature thermique d'un organisme biologique or, les autres caméras n'ont rien détecté et les scientifiques que vous voyez là on eut bon allé sur place, ils n'ont rien eu as constaté. Cela nous nous a vraiment inquiété que lorsque Blaze commença a avoir une activait cérébrale lorsque cette chose ce rapproche d'elle de manière conséquente. Il n'apparait que la nuit, vous serez dons ici de 19h à 7h. »Déclara le général.

« Il s'est approché jusqu'à quelle point pour le moment ? » demanda Shadow l'aire sérieux.

L'un des chercheur chuchota quelque mot a l'oreille du général avant de retournait a son ordinateur.

« Et bien actuellement, il est à l'entrée de la porte » Fit le général avec un calme déconcertant.

Un léger bruit sourd de bulle fit tournait le regard des 5 personnes. Des bulles s'échappèrent du masque a oxygène de Blaze signe que sa respiration s'accélère. On put aussi constatait que les trait de son visage se déformait.

« Vous commencez demain. »


End file.
